


Namaste--I Bow to the Divine in You

by Overwrought



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian Andor does yoga, Cassian Andor just wants to relax in peace and quiet, Chirrut Imwe does gnomic sayings, F/M, Human K-2SO, Jyn Erso does kick-boxing, Jyn Erso does stalking, K-2SO is does skepticism, is that so hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwrought/pseuds/Overwrought
Summary: Cassian likes quiet and he likes to keep to himself. His only friend is a neurodivergent who is arguably less socialable than himself. He's been attending the NiJedha Gym for quite some time and is perturbed by the addition of a loud-mouthed, short-tempered brunette. He'd really rather rearrange his schedule to avoid dealing with her, but she's there all the time . . .Featuring yogi!Cassian and yogi!Chirrut (and yogi!Jyn). Plus some other forms of exercise, if you know what I mean.





	1. In which yoga class and a brunette run late

**Author's Note:**

> I like modern AUs, but I don't quite get some of the tropes that seem to have been established, like Cassian and Jyn being friends for years, or them getting along almost right away. Also, I love K-2's blunt observations on things in general, but especially on Jyn and Cassian. Here K-2 is a high-functioning autistic. He gets and makes jokes, but he's still super-blunt and not too great at either making or reading facial expressions. I've known a couple of people who were high-functioning autistics, but am definitely not an expert, so please let me know what I can do to make it more accurate!
> 
> Also, I'm bad at coming up with titles, but I love to use dashes. I do like how "namaste' is used for both greeting and leave-taking though, and actually looked up its original meaning, which like Chirrut's sayings can have lots of different interpretations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay approached Cassian as he was refilling his water bottle in the main area of the gym, stopping less than a foot away. "Your yoga class went over by 4 minutes."
> 
> "Did it?" Cassian answered, unscrewing his water bottle.
> 
> "Yes. It is exceedingly inconvenient, especially since the yoga teacher and the kick-boxing teacher are one and the same. He must have time to properly transition from one exercise medium to the next."
> 
> "Well, considering that Chirrut is the one that controls when class begins and ends, you're going to have to take it up with him."
> 
> "I don't see why you persist in attending that nonsensical perversion of Hindu religion. Stretching, balance, and core exercises are all very good, but when dressed in the trappings of delusion--"

"Breathe in, gathering your stray thoughts and emotions. Breathe out, slowing releasing them into the world. Breathe in, focusing on how your body feels in this world. Breathe out, letting your spirit go forth to become a force this world. Breathe in, holding as you focus on this moment. Breathe out, letting yourself come back into the time-flow of this world. Namaste."

"Namaste," Cassian replied, bowing to Chirrut. He was about to stand and start wiping down his mat when the door to the studio slammed open, revealing a pint-sized brunette with a messy bun.

"Hey, is this kick-boxing?" she said, staring obliviously at the stock-still yogis still perched on their mats.

Chirrut merely smiled beatifically and replied, "Kick-boxing begins at 15 past the hour. If you wait outside we should clear the room by then."

The girl merely nodded once before turning around and stalking off, not even bothering to close the door.

Cassian shook his head as he packed up his mat. On his way out the door, Chirrut laid a hand on his forearm. "Just because a pebble drops into a pond and ripples the surface, does not mean that the depths of the water are thus disturbed."

"Sure," Cassian replied, nodding futilely towards the blind man before continuing on his way. Chirrut was a good yoga instructor as well as a martial arts master, so Cassian overlooked his abstruse gnomic sayings.

Kay approached Cassian as he was refilling his water bottle in the main area of the gym, stopping less than a foot away. "Your yoga class went over by 4 minutes."

"Did it?" Cassian answered, unscrewing his water bottle.

"Yes. It is exceedingly inconvenient, especially since the yoga teacher and the kick-boxing teacher are one and the same. He must have time to properly transition from one exercise medium to the next."

"Well, considering that Chirrut is the one that controls when class begins and ends, you're going to have to take it up with him."

"I don't see why you persist in attending that nonsensical perversion of Hindu religion. Stretching, balance, and core exercises are all very good, but when dressed in the trappings of delusion--"

"It relaxes me."

"Yes, you do carry a lot of tension in your shoulders, but other forms of exercise could be just as effective in alleviating that. Do you know that, despite popular opinion, the benefits of yoga have not been scientifically proven to be superior to other forms of exercise and meditation? Not to mention that these studies are far and few between, and not standardized in terms of the type of yoga, which--"

"Kay, leave it alone. You're going to be late for your kick-boxing class."

Kay's eyes swiveled to the gym clock, then swiveled back to Cassian.

"You are correct. I have approximately 2 minutes to get to class. It would not do to be late and detain the others."

With that, Kay turned and made his way to the studio room that Cassian had so recently exited. Cassian held his water bottle up to mouth, masking a smirk as he watched his friend duck into the studio door. Kay and his statistics--it's not that Cassian didn't believe that Kay had meticulously researched the matters first-hand, but he didn't take into account personal experience, saying that anecdotal evidence was no indication--

"'Scuse me, got to grab some water."

Cassian found himself shoved out of the way of the water machine as a sweaty brunette--the same one who had barged into the yoga class--grabbed a water cup to fill with water and gulp down. Sighing loudly, she refilled the cup again and this time dumped it over her head, then tossed the cup into the trash can and jogged towards the studio, presumably to be late to kick-boxing class.

Cassian shook his head again, took a last sip of water, closed his water bottle and turned to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff about yoga and its benefits not being scientifically proven to be better than other types of exercise are true, in as far as I remember regarding a Vox article I read awhile back. I did not meticulously research the studies first-hand like Kay would have done. I also believe that if you can meditate and exercise at the same time, why not try it? Also, personal experience is valid data if it's being used for yourself.


	2. In which fists are not blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That wasn't in the instructions."  
"Do you always do what you're instructed to do?"  
"We're supposed to be warming up."  
"I'm warmed up. I think you are too."
> 
> Cassian and Jyn end up as sparring partners in tai chi class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how most people have decided that Cassian is good at sniping and domestic stuff like cooking and sewing (though I suppose the cooking is semi-canon, since Diego Luna mentioned it in an interview), while Jyn is the muscle. There's certainly no evidence from the movie that Cassian is particularly adept at close-range combat, but he shouldn't be totally untrained either. Besides which, Cassian needs to impress Jyn somehow, and it's not like it's practical to put a shooting range in the gym or anything so here you go. Lastly, this is AU, so just go with it.
> 
> I'm still bad at coming up with titles, this time for chapter titles! For now, I've decided to model my titles based on the ones in Howl's Moving Castle/Friends, so they act as a summary or hint of what occurs in each chapter.

"She gave Melshi a bloody nose in kickboxing," Kay stated.

"Who?" asked Cassian, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Jyn Erso."

". . . Who?"

"She is a new student in the kick-boxing class. She showed up late, but proved adept at kick-boxing, though perhaps a little over-enthusiastic."

"Doesn't Chirrut teach people to have control in his kick-boxing classes?"

"Yes. She is new to the class, though she has had prior training. Alternative training. I was able to throw her though."

"Good for you."

"Of course, I am approximately one foot taller than she is, and probably 50% heavier in terms of body mass."

"Hmm."

Cassian didn't think much of Kay's attempt at conversation. What Kay said fit his impression of the brunette--Jyn Erso--but it's not like it really affected him. He figured as long as she didn't keep barging into yoga class, he was unlikely to have any interaction with her.

He was wrong though. He saw her all the time: practically screaming with frustration as she was lifting weights, attacking the punching bag as if it had personally offended her, using the rowing machine like she was actually trying to escape something. It figured it was only a matter of time that she showed up in one of the classes he took, and lo and behold, there she was in his tai chi class.

Chirrut led that class as well. He led them through the steps of the sequence, which was usually a peaceful exercise, but Cassian was distracted by the huffing and groaning that Jyn Erso made throughout the class. Chirrut noticed, of course, and would go to Jyn to help her adjust her stance and tell her, "If it is worth doing, it is worth doing slowly." By the end of warm-up Jyn was practically vibrating out of her skin.

"Let's work on sparring today," Chirrut beamed. "Kes and Shara may pair up, and Cassian can help Jyn."

_Great_ thought Cassian and he rotated to face Jyn.

Jyn didn't seem too happy herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet and scowling.

"Is sparring going to be in slow-motion too?"

"No," Cassian replied. After bowing, he stepped back into his stance and assessed the woman in front of him. Her stance was lazy and barely perfunctory. Her eyes were narrowed towards him, but in disdain rather than actual assessment. Cassian stepped forward and punched towards her face, stopping at least a centimeter away from actual contact, of course. Jyn's eyes were wide now. She had stepped back from the punch--otherwise Cassian would have made contact--but she clearly hadn't been expecting much of a challenge from her sparring partner.

Cassian stepped back. "Your turn."

Jyn grinned. She settled into her stance, still sloppy, but obviously engaged now. Her eyes were focused. Jyn stepped forward, punching towards Cassian's face, followed by a jab towards his stomach. Cassian blocked both punches.

"That wasn't in the instructions."

"Do you always do what you're instructed to do?"

"We're supposed to be warming up."

"I'm warmed up. I think you are too."

Cassian sighed. "My turn."

He waited for Jyn's gaze on him to waver, but it didn't. He feinted and she startled. That's when Cassian stepped forward and punched towards Jyn's face again. This time she tried to block as she stepped back, but Cassian's fist still ended up in front of her eyes.

"I think you still need to warm up."

Jyn just licked her lips and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken tai chi before, but not the kind where there's sparring. It was too slow for me too, though I didn't complain about it. The sparring that Jyn and Cassian do is based on karate, but I figure there must be some similarities.


	3. In which Cassian is oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's flirting with you," Kay informed Cassian the next time he complained about Jyn.
> 
> "What? How would you know that?"
> 
> "I've studied this topic extensively. Many of the behaviors you've described--unnecessary close physical proximity, shared activities, asking for advice when she is obviously athletic and has a perfectly adequate instructor, displaying her body for you--"
> 
> "What!" Cassian sputtered.
> 
> Cassian is oblivious to Jyn's flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I think about it, the more I think this is a ridiculous little fic, but I'm having fun with it. I imagine that if Jyn wasn't essentially Cassian's prisoner and distracted by reappearance of her two father-figures in her life, she would pursue Cassian aggressively. Because why the hell not?

She was everywhere now.

Whereas before, though she had always been a noticeable (and noisy) presence on the edge of his peripheral vision, now it was ridiculous. He couldn't so much as use a treadmill without her showing up to use the one next to him, even when the gym was half-empty. She was in his tai chi class, of course, but now she was in his yoga class too. He didn't think that she would be good at it, but she didn't seem to have any trouble with the poses, though instead of following Chirrut's instructions for breath, she mostly seemed to be sighing, scoffing, and muttering under her breath. It was distracting. It was definitely not what he showed up to yoga class for. What's worse is that when he had been staring at her while she was cursing about downward dog, she had made upside-down eye contact with him and smirked. Cassian averted his eyes and concentrated on stretching his hips, like he was supposed to be doing.

After class, Jyn followed him to the water machine.

"That was a tough class," she said, practically draping herself over the machine as he was refilling his bottle.

"Not particularly."

"Well, maybe not for someone who's used to it, but for me it was killer."

_It sure sounded like it_, Cassian thought, but out loud he said, "You'll get used to it." _God, hopefully not. Discourage her from continuing the class!_

"Of course, yoga isn't for everyone."

"I suppose so. I really couldn't figure out what to do in that one pose--what was it? Some kind of twist?" Jyn added, twisting to demonstrate.

"That's supposed to stretch the spine."

"Right. I don't know if I'm doing it right. I'd ask Chirrut for help, of course, but--well--he is blind."

"Yes, but he's a good instructor, nevertheless. His descriptions are thorough." Cassian capped his water bottle. "All yours," he informed her as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"She's flirting with you," Kay informed Cassian the next time he complained about Jyn.

"What? How would you know that?"

"I've studied this topic extensively. Many of the behaviors you've described--unnecessary close physical proximity, shared activities, asking for advice when she is obviously athletic and has a perfectly adequate instructor, displaying her body for you--"

"What!" Cassian sputtered.

"I have observed that when Jyn Erso first started coming to the gym, she wore baggy shorts and sweats. Lately she has forgone her sweatshirt for only her sports bra and exchanged her shorts for a pair of stretch yoga pants."

"That's because that's what women wear to yoga--and it's hot in the gym, I mean she's always sweaty because of how hard she's working out."

"So you have also observed her physical form."

"That's just basic observation."

"Because she has been scanning your body far more slowly than necessary for basic observation. I believe that she is trying to convey innuendo."

"What? Kay, how did you--I mean you--How did you pick up on that?" _When I didn't?_

"As I said, I have studied this topic extensively. When I first observed that Jyn Erso was engaged in flirtatious behavior with you, I decided to make a case study of it to compare it to the aggregated information regarding nascent romantic relations."

Cassian put his head on the table in front of him. "Great," he muttered.

"Is that sarcasm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I remembered the names for more yoga poses. Anyway, the spinal twist Jyn is doing is meant to display her assets. Likewise, looking at a woman doing downward dog from behind would usually be interpreted as examining assets as well. Poor Cassian.


	4. In which heart rates are elevated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong with self-control?"
> 
> Jyn tilted her head. "Don't you ever want to let loose and just . . ."
> 
> Jyn closed her eyes and bit her lips. A line of condensation rolled down her neck. Cassian could see her chest heave as she took a breath.
> 
> Cassian spars with Jyn and watches her spar. Then they talk about the purpose of studying martial arts and there is lots of unresolved sexual tension which Cassian is in denial about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many silly things in this chapter, not least of which is a co-ed sauna. Why? Watsonian reasoning is that Chirrut and Baze own a small gym and could only afford to put in one sauna. Doylian reason is so that Cassian and Jyn could have a sauna scene.
> 
> This was originally a smuttier chapter, but then I decided to keep the sexual tension unresolved for a while longer. That means that I need to figure out where the story goes next, so I might not be updating as regularly anymore since I don't have any more chapters in reserve.

"I'm so glad that you could all make it to our mixed martial arts seminar. The purpose of this seminar is to compare and contrast the different martial arts styles, seeing which ones are best in which situations and learning how to combine them for a fluid, holistic practice. Baze, I and our special guest teacher Saw Gerrara from The Partisan Den will now demonstrate."

_I don't need this_, Cassian thought, glancing over at Jyn who, for once, was actually paying attention quietly to the demonstration Chirrut, Baze, and Saw Gerrara were giving.

_Maybe Kay's exaggerating. Or seeing things that aren't there._

_Kay doesn't exaggerate or see things that aren't there_, Cassian's other thoughts broke in. _He's more likely to understate or miss things._

_That's not necessarily true. And Kay definitely misinterprets things. Like the clothing thing. Just because Jyn wears a sweatshirt sometimes doesn't mean that wearing a sports bra is unusual for her_, Cassian thought, scanning the plain black top that Jyn was wearing. _And her yoga pants, I mean obviously they're more form-fitting than boxing shorts, but they're just black yoga pants. It's not like it's pink leopard print with "Juicy" written across the bottom_, Cassian continued, gazing at the unadorned bottom of Jyn's yoga pants.

"Cassian, what do you think?" Chirrut asked.

Cassian looked at what he would almost swear was a teasing smile on Chirrut's face. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure about whether I should assign partners or if I should let people choose themselves?"

Cassian shrugged uselessly. _He's blind!_ "It doesn't matter to me."

"How unfortunate for your partner, if it doesn't matter to you. I will let you pair off on your own then. I suggest, however, that you choose a partner who studies a different martial arts style than you."

Cassian looked up to see Jyn planted firmly in front of him.

"We both take tai chi," he said.

"Yeah," Jyn said with a crooked grin, "But I'm new to that and, frankly, not very good at it. I'm more of a kick-boxing girl. Have you ever done kick-boxing?"

"A little."

Jyn shrugged. "Well, you can keep teaching me about tai chi."

Cassian merely nodded. _I really don't need this._

Jyn immediately went into a short stance, keeping her fists close to her face and her weight on the balls of her feet. She bounced up and down and grinned at Cassian.

Cassian himself stepped back into a short stance and raised his fists, but he kept still, waiting for Jyn to make the first move.

Jyn soon lost patience and attacked. Cassian side-stepped her, but didn't move fast enough to punch her side--Jyn whirled around to face him and drove him back with a series of quick punches, which he managed to block, but ended with a round kick that he had to jump back to avoid, stumbling a bit. Jyn was immediately on him, wrestling him to the ground. Cassian tried to use his weight and size against Jyn, but he didn't know much about grappling or wrestling, whereas Jyn obviously did. Soon she had him pinned to the ground, hands pinning his wrists, legs straddling his waist. She wagged her eyebrows. "Surrender?" she queried.

Cassian sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes as his arms and legs went slack. Before he was done sighing, he pulled the one judo move he knew of--twisting his wrists to break Jyn's grip and grabbing her by the shoulders to pull her close. At this point he rolled his right hip to twist Jyn over, landing on top of her. Jyn's eyes widened in surprise. Cassian was almost as surprised that the move had worked, and quickly moved to secure her arms as she scrambled to find some sort of purchase. He managed to grab her wrists and slam them to the ground. They paused there, staring eye to eye, panting with the efforts of their sparring. It was only at this point that Cassian realized how close they were. He was holding Jyn's body down mostly through the sheer weight of his own, which was flush against her. Cassian scrambled to stand up.

"Good, good! I can hear that we are gaining new experiences. Now we will engage in some group sparring," announced Chirrut.

"He means a melee," Baze cut in.

"It is entirely voluntary. Those who wish to engage may engage. Those who wish to simply observe may do so. Those that wish to spar, please come forward into the circle.

Jyn, naturally, strode right out and stared challengingly at the crowd, her gaze seeming to linger on Cassian. Cassian crossed his arms and tried to gaze back passively. A few contenders stepped into the ring. By some unspoken agreement, a couple of them started circling Jyn.

"Of course alliances can be made, but in the end, it's every fighter for him or herself," Saw intoned.

Suddenly, Jyn turned and punched the person next to her. Chaos erupted. There was tackling and kicking and punching all over the place. More people entered the fray, including Kay, who mostly took advantage of his height to push people over. Then the fray engulfed the circle. Cassian took a step back. At the center of it all, Jyn continued to punch, kick, and whirl, hardly dispatching one opponent before moving onto the next. Of course, the contact was supposed to be light, so people getting punched merely continued on--unless they were punched a little too hard, like Jyn tended to do. Cassian winced. He could see how Melshi had ended up with a bloody nose. Jyn didn't pull punches. Surely Chirrut would make her stop. Instead, he merely stood by, face neutral. Of course, he was blind, but he must be able to hear the damage Jyn was inflicting.

"Show no mercy. Don't use three light punches to disable your opponent when one strong one will do. Rather than trying to tire out your opponent and thus tire yourself out, put everything you can into every punch!" Saw coached. Jyn responded by hitting even harder. Cassian stepped forward. "This is a sparring exercise, not a bar brawl."

"Those who wish to withdraw may withdraw! But there can only be one winner."

"I thought this was about learning from each other--not winning."

"There is always a winner."

It was suddenly quiet. Jyn kneed her last standing opponent in the stomach. He dropped and did not get up. There was a collection of other defeated opponents scattered about, as well as a ring of people nursing bruised arms and egos. Kay was outside of the circle, Cassian noted. He was standing without expression and didn't appear to be injured.

Chirrut stepped forward. "In addition to learning different styles, it is also important to learn how to deal with multiple opponents. It is also a skill to know which battles to pick up and which ones to let go."

* * *

Cassian took a long hot shower, trying to get rid of the tension in his shoulders. It didn't work.

He decided to sit in the sauna for awhile. He usually avoided it, since it was co-ed, but it was late and most people had already gone home to nurse their wounds. He hoped the hot steam would be more effective mere hot water, and took a deep breath as he entered, letting the heat engulf him.

"You don't approve of Saw's ideas."

Cassian looked up to see Jyn Erso, sitting in the corner of the sauna, wrapped in a towel.

Cassian sat down and rolled his shoulders back.

"What does it matter, what I think?"

Jyn shrugged, moving down a step to sit directly across from him.

"I used to train under Saw. He's a bit extreme, but he's a good instructor. He knows what it takes to defeat an opponent."

"Is that the most important thing in martial arts?"

"It's one of the things. Not all of us spar simply for our health."

Cassian made a non-committal noise.

Jyn leaned forward.

"Why do you practice martial arts then?"

Cassian shrugged. "It's good exercise. It requires balance and precision."

"Can't you get that from yoga?"

"It's faster moving than yoga."

"Tai chi moves pretty slowly sometimes."

"We practice the movements slowly to ensure that we have control and precision, so that when it's time to move quickly we can do so with that same precision."

"But you have to admit," Jyn said, leaning back and gathering the loose hair from her bun away from her neck, "That it's satisfying when you beat an opponent."

"Sure," Cassian admitted. "But I don't think it's as important to compete against others as it is to compete against yourself."

"Oh?"

"It's a rat's race to try and out-compete others. It's better to just try and be a little better than you were yesterday."

"Hmm," Jyn moved to sit next to Cassian. Her towel looked like it might fall off at any moment. _Is she naked under there?_ Cassian speculated wildly. He didn't move, not even to look at her.

"You're all about self-control, aren't you?"

Cassian took a deep breath and turned his head to face Jyn, finding his eyes inches away from her own vividly green eyes.

"What's wrong with self-control?"

Jyn tilted her head. "Don't you ever want to let loose and just . . ."

Jyn closed her eyes and bit her lips. A line of condensation rolled down her neck. Cassian could see her chest heave as she took a breath.

He stood up. "I've got to get home. Have a good night."

"See you around," Jyn called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have studied two types of karate, wushu, and have taken one tai chi class. I have gleaned some knowledge of kick-boxing from my husband, who is no expert himself. I'm not an MMA expert like Donnie Yen (obviously--few people are!) but I tried to make this somewhat realistic. I've heard that the most useful skill you can learn from martial arts is grappling, since most of the time fights end up on the ground anyway, but have never done any of that myself--except for that one lesson I had on the move that Cassian pulled on Jyn.


	5. In which Cassian turns around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cassian walked out of the gym, he saw Jyn swearing at her phone and kicking at the bus stop. Cassian turned to look for Kay driving up. Then he turned back around.
> 
> "Something wrong?"
> 
> Cassian has a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of short scenes. I'm not sure if it makes the story move quickly, or if they seem to end abruptly. Most of the events are meant to be parallel to the movie. I also noticed that, like the movie, it's mostly Cassian obsessed with Jyn rather than the other way around, since she has other stuff on her mind this chapter.

"I don't see why you want to visit this 'Party Den.' You were very critical of the last inter-gym event."

"It's 'Partisan Den,' and I think that Chirrut is right. If we want to improve as martial artists its important to study different styles, even if we ultimately don't agree with their . . . methods."

"Well, perhaps you will gain a greater appreciation of kick-boxing. It is very direct and efficient. The circular motions of tai chi are a waste of motion."

"The circular motions build up momentum and make it more unpredictable."

"Turn left here."

Cassian signaled and checked his mirror before turning left at the intersection, pulling up to what looked like a corrugated metal garage, black and spray-painted with colorful graffiti. One of the doors was rolled up, revealing a collection of kettle bells and other weights. Music blasted loudly enough to be heard through the car windows.

"We have arrived."

* * *

Cassian and Kay wandered through the detritus of the gym. Cassian spotted Jyn in the midst of a group of gym-rats, leaning close and talking to a tall, well-muscled man. _That makes sense. She used to go to this gym. She probably has friends--_

Jyn shoved the man hard, and she would have leaped onto him too except that she was being held back by two other people. Cassian took a step forward before he realized that the man she had been talking to was being held back as well, though he wasn't struggling as . . . enthusiastically as Jyn, who was literally kicking and screaming, the sound reverberating throughout the gym.

"What is this racket!" Saw's voice bellowed. Everyone went still and quiet, even Jyn, to a certain extent. She stopped screaming, at least, and wrested away from her restrainers to turn and glare at Saw. Saw turned away and walked into what looked like his office, Jyn stalking silently after him and slamming the door.

"That was exciting," Kay commented.

* * *

"This seminar was supposed to start at 5," Cassian complained as he organized his backpack. "We left work early for this."

"Patience, young padawan. Wherever you are, there you are. There is not much point wishing otherwise," Chirrut chirped up from the floor, where he was sitting serenely.

"I could be doing accounts right now," was Baze's response.

Backpack thoroughly organized, Cassian started to wander around the gym. Kay was mechanically jabbing at a punching bag. The punching bag next to him was being tentatively jabbed at by a young, nervous-looking man.

"Don't throw the punch from your hand. Throw from your hip," Cassian advised.

"Th-throw from the hip?"

Cassian demonstrated. "It's like there's an invisible tie between your fist and your hip. When your fist moves forward, your hip does too. Rather, moving your hip helps drive your fist."

The young man laughed nervously. "I-I guess I'm just not any good at this. Um--sorry I don't think I quite understand," he continued, fiddling with his hand wraps.

"You ok?"

"I-I-I'm ok. Just a little nervous. I'm not looking forward to the melee. I went through the gullet yesterday and it wasn't a pleasant experience."

". . . the gullet?"

"I mean gauntlet. Gauntlet."

"What's a gauntlet?"

"It's an initiation thing, where, where you have to face off against all the current members of the Den."

". . . They do this to new members?"

"Saw said that he-he wanted to test the integrity and-and motivation of new members."

"But that's terrible! It's an awful thing to do to anyone who's untrained--or even someone who has had training!"

"Y-yeah. Most people were pretty polite about it. S-some were kind of--they didn't like me. Um. They know that I used to work at Imperial Shipping."

"Did you?" Cassian said, peering closely at him. "Well--beggars can't be choosers. It's the biggest employer in the region, even if some of their practices . . ."

"I-I know. That's why I left. I'm unemployed now. Thought I'd do some soul-searching or, um, you know. Exercise. Or something. Saw was actually recommended to me by one of my former colleagues."

Cassian glanced at Saw's office, where he was still conferring with Jyn. Earlier she had obviously been yelling, though the office appeared to be sound-proof. Now they were looking at a computer together.

"Well, you can always try another gym. I'm actually here from because of the joint training session with NiJedha Health Club. It's north of here. The training is . . . less intense." Cassian glanced back over at Jyn. "It might be better for someone looking for inner peace." _Why do I sound like Chirrut?_

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'd like to try that."

"Well, the session should start fairly soon. Chirrut and Baze--they run the Club--they'll be helping Saw lead the demonstration."

* * *

The joint training went fairly well. It seemed that while the one at NiJedha was based more on Saw's methods, the one at Partisan was more aligned with what Chirrut's philosophy. The main exercise was one in which partners sparred in slow motion, never getting closer than a centimeter to their partners, but never withdrawing either. Cassian paired with Kay, whose jerky movements were a bit hard to shadow. Chirrut paired off with Jyn, who closed her eyes during the exercise, as if to empathize with her blind partner. _How can she do that? How can either of them do that?_ Cassian wondered as they took turns advancing and retreating, staying in synch.

Kay punched Cassian in the face. Not hard, but still.

* * *

"Sorry about the punch," Kay apologized later.

"Just go get the car." Cassian saw Baze packing up and signaled the nervous man he had been talking with. "Baze, this is Bodhi Rook. He wants to try out NiJedha Health Club. Can you give him the information about hours and such?"

Baze grunted and pulled out a flier.

As Cassian walked out of the gym, he saw Jyn swearing at her phone and kicking at the bus stop. Cassian turned to look for Kay driving up. Then he turned back around.

"Something wrong?"

Jyn looked up through her bangs and signed heavily. I just missed my bus. The next one's not for half an hour.

At this point Kay pulled up in the car.

"If you need a ride . . ."

"Oh?" Jyn asked, standing up straight and pushing her bangs out of her face. "I live northeast of here. It's not too far away, actually, just not near any of the major bus lines. I could transfer, actually--"

"Do you want a ride or not?" Cassian interrupted. He opened the car door. "Come on," he called, tilting his head towards the car.

Jyn grinned, bouncing her backpack. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

* * *

"Can we stop at a store or something? I need to get some water."

"Bottled water is an unnecessary commodity. What is branded as a luxury item is actually less regulated than what comes out of our taps, and contributes to massive waste--"

"Kay!"

Cassian handed his metal canteen to Jyn. "Here."

"How come she can use your water bottle but I can't?" Kay sniffed.

"What?" Cassian startled. "When have you ever wanted to share my water bottle?"

Cassian noticed Jyn wasn't drinking, instead just holding the water bottle and staring at them.

"What?"

Jyn smiled and opened the water bottle.

"Would you like to know what oral diseases you could contract by sharing a water bottle?"

Cassian ignored Kay.

"The list is quite long."

* * *

After dropping Jyn off at her apartment complex, Kay tried to make small talk.

"I see you have started reciprocating Jyn Erso's mating behavior."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your gaze is fixated on her approximately 60% of the time. At times it could be described as lingering. You were concerned about the altercation she caused and her subsequent debriefing with Saw Gerrara. You initiated conversation with her when she was having a volatile outburst. You offered to take her home and supplied her with your water bottle. It's like you feel responsible for her."

"I'm not responsible for her."

"No. You are not. Your actions simply mimic those of someone who is a responsible party."

Cassian didn't respond.

"Sharing a water bottle with her is unhygenic, but I suppose the saliva transfer is no more so than the saliva that is swapped while kissing."

"Kay!"


	6. In which there is an elevator scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are many ways of being stuck. An elevator may enclose you, but it will also take you to new places. Please standby. We will contact you when we have more information."
> 
> "Wait--" Cassian called, but it was too late.
> 
> "Goddamnit all to hell!" Jyn screamed, going to pound at the door.
> 
> "Jyn! Leave it! Leave it! That's not going to help."
> 
> Jyn and Cassian stuck in an elevator. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

"Hold the door, please!"

Cassian pressed the button to open the elevator door. Jyn rushed in.

"Thanks!" she exhaled.

"You're not taking the bus today?"

"I finally ended up buying a motorcycle. Taking the bus was too much trouble."

"A motorcycle? Those things are death machines."

"Only if you crash."

"Kay could quote the crash statistics on them for you."

"I'm sure he could," Jyn smirked, tilting her head to gaze at Cassian knowingly.

Cassian cleared his throat and turned away. The elevator was almost at the lower level of basement parking. At that point the elevator shuddered to a stop and the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" Jyn exclaimed.

The lights turned back on, but the elevator doors didn't open. Cassian pushed the button for the emergency phone.

"Hello?"

"The building is experiencing a power outage," Chirrut informed them.

"But the lights are on!" Jyn cried.

"Those are the emergency lights. We can get you out as soon as the power turns back on."

"How long will that take?" Jyn demanded.

"We're not sure. We don't know what caused the power outage."

Jyn scoffed and started pacing the elevator.

"Please hurry," Cassian said, eyes following Jyn's pacing. "It's not pleasant to be stuck in a box."

"There are many ways of being stuck. An elevator may enclose you, but it will also take you to new places. Please standby. We will contact you when we have more information."

"Wait--" Cassian called, but it was too late.

"Goddamnit all to hell!" Jyn screamed, going to pound at the door.

"Jyn! Leave it! Leave it! That's not going to help."

"I need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like being in enclosed spaces, ok?"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Cassian soothed, reaching out to grab Jyn by her shoulders, keeping her from pacing around the tiny elevator. She was hyperventilating.

"Slow your breathing down. Hey, just like yoga class, ok? Breathe in and think about--about how well you've been doing in yoga lately. Breathe out and relax your shoulders. Breathe in and let your chest expand. Breathe out and relax your head . . ." Cassian continued, rubbing Jyn's shoulders and neck to try and get her to relax. After a few breaths Jyn exhaled in a long sigh and then opened her eyes, raising her head to look at Cassian.

_Her eyes really are an intense shade of green_, were Cassian's last coherent thoughts before Jyn stood on her toes and leaned forward to kiss him.

Cassian took a sharp intake of breath through his nose as he opened his mouth and tilted it, moving his lips against hers. He threaded his hands through her hair, cradled her face. Jyn bit him gently on his lower lip, her hands tugging at his jacket, pulling him down to her. Cassian staggered forward, pushing Jyn's back into the elevator wall. Their kiss became more frantic, their hands restless as they moved across each other's bodies. Finally Cassian lifted Jyn up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Jyn arched her back and Cassian sucked at her suddenly available neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone.

The elevator shuddered and the elevator door opened.

"I see the two of you made good use of your time," Kay observed. "I would like to go home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd do the whole trapped-in-an-elevator trope, and it wasn't until I was halfway through writing the scene that I remembered the elevator scene in the movie! So I guess in a way this is a fix-it. Now the question is--did Chirrut cause the power outage or not?


End file.
